burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Park
The Downtown Park (also known as City Park in other sources) is a large, rectangular shaped urban park that is found in Downtown, a sub-district of Downtown Paradise, in Paradise City. The park is located between Root Avenue and Glancey Avenue, as well as 2nd and 3rd Street. Layout The 19 acre park is composed of two diagonal main paths inter-crossing on different levels, there is also a shorter and wider path parallel to both Avenues in the middle of the park. This green space also features a large circular plaza complete with a stone fountain and a small lake to the west. Not the entire Park is accessible to the player, the lake and its immediate surroundings are closed off by stone walls, as well as the grass section between 3rd Street and the eastern diagonal path. All in all, the park features no less than 7 entry points, and 2 Natural Ramps at the top of the bridge path. Discoveries In this location, players will find a number of discovery collectibles. Yellow Smash Gates are to be found at each entry point to the park. Players will be able to smash 2 Paradise City Billboards located on the top over-passing path and finally jump 2 Super Jumps thanks to the Natural Ramps at either end of the third path. :Full article: Back Alley Shortcut. Resemblance The Downtown Park bares striking a resemblance to several urban parks in the United States. It is almost certain that it is based on Central Park in New York City because of the fact that it is a rectangular municipal park in the very heart of a bustling city. However, it also bares common features with the Washington Square Park. This real-life park is adjacent to the Washington Square Arch which must have been used to design the arch of the North-West entrance to the Downtown Park. Equally, there is a large circular plaza featuring a stone fountain in this park as well, which Central Park doesn't include. On a side note, the fact that Washington Square Park was used more than Central Park as reference is seen when comparing the sizes of the parks, the size of Downtown Park being closer to that of Washington Square's. Finally, The Golden Gate Park may have also been used as inspiration, but the fact that both previous examples match the Downtown Park so well makes the chances of this park being used as reference are more remote. Freeburn Challenges The Downtown Park is also a location often used during online Freeburn Challenges. Here is a list of all challenges involving the Downtown Park. Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :During a race, this off-road area is infinitely helpful as the diagonal paths help drivers change road that are parallel with each other without hard-cornering (2nd and 3rd Streets or from Root to Glancey Avenue). *Road Rage: :It isn't very advisable to enter the Downtown Park during a Road Rage unless players wish to end the event because rivals will not follow them into the park. *Stunt Run: :This a recommended thoroughfare for Stunt Run events in Downtown Paradise. The 2 Super Jumps and 2 Billboards featured in this Park make it a good venue for easily score multipliers. *Marked Man: :Given the fact that players have an unlimited time to reach the ending location, they may want to pass through Downtown Park to reach either the Coastguard HQ, Waterfront Plaza or Wildcats Baseball Stadium since rivals won't enter the location. Gallery File:BurnoutParadise_2009-07-22_17-29-26-13.jpg See Also *El-Train Tracks *Paradise City Watercourses